


Return of the Fighters

by Rangerfan58



Series: Justice League series [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Well the League was in a bad situation thanks to the criminals they fight on a regular basis they lost 10 people, five of them founding members

"Today we lost ten people, Flash, Green Lantern, Shaeyera, J'onn, Question, Captain Atom, Steel, Shining Knight, Fire and...and Superman in an attack against Metropolis we'll miss them greatly but for now we must continue like they would've wanted"

"How can we when we've lost most of the founding members?"

"With hard work and planning"

Just then a private line rang which Diana answered

"Hello...no Mr. President is something wrong?...what?!, Green Arrow scan Japan now!...yes Mr. President we're looking now...Green Arrow you got anything?"

"Yeah a big bad radioactive thing headed for...for Tokyo"

"We see the problem sir...why can't they contact us themselves...oh OK a team will be down immediately"

She hangs up

"Green Arrow, Hawk and Ques...Huntress you're the first wave if needed call for backup and I'll send in the second wave. Help both Japanese and American militaries and keep the people safe"

In Japan

"What's the situation soldier?"

"The Japanese military is evacuating the towns two tanks with us and we've tried everything short of rods and nukes"

Well with a bit of planning they succeed and then go back and report in. somewhere's underground

"Man I thought we were goners this time"

"We almost were"

They hear running and see one of their own

"Two things we're considered dead and the League just averted another disaster, oh and Bats is under investigation for your death Q"

"Not good"

"Huntress is defending him though and apparently doing a good job too"

"Have they no honor?"

"It's not that easy Shining Knight he's faked his death before and thus they think he can fake other people's death too"

"I say we beat some sense into them"

"And reveal ourselves too soon Shay? I don't think so, not when our men are in a foul mood"

"Then what are we going to do?"

They all look at each other

"Perhaps a telepathic call..."

"Sorry J'onn but that won't work"

"Then what do you suggest Steel?"

The ten look at each other and you see who they are Flash, Shaeyera, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz, Question, Captain Atom, Steel, Superman, Shining Knight, and Fire the ten "dead" Leaguers

"I don't know but I'll think of something"

"Wait I have an idea I've recently required a new alias for an undercover news assignment, maybe I could tip them off through my alias"

"They won't look at it"

"Batman will"

"The Bats doesn't look at everything Supes"

"I have my ways"

A few days later a letter came for Bruce Wayne from the Planet

"A letter for you sir, from the Daily Planet"

(Sighs) "OK let me see it"

He opens it and reads

"Dear Batman you don't know me but I've got a tip from an anonymous source that the ten members of the Justice League declared dead recently are alive, other than that I don't know tell the rest of the League this. Oh and about the whole Bruce Wayne outside Batman inside stuff, I'm an investigative reporter like my missing comrade Clark Kent signed Thomas Dranen PS I'll give you more information as I get it"

"Thomas Dranen eh, well looks like we have a mysterious helper in our midst, best get this information to the League"

And he does which makes some people faint, a month later another letter showed up

"Hello Batman it's me sorry it took me so long but I have more information for you my anonymous source tells me they're somewhere's in Gotham but in disguise, good ones too so expect the crime rate to do a sudden drop within the next few days"

Well a few days later he receives one last letter

"expect some visitors an hour after you get this"

"This is getting weird"

An hour later he had ten fairly normal looking people show up at his front door

"My word, master Bruce will be with you shortly"

A few minutes later Bruce shows up


	2. Chapter 2

"Your friend Thomas Dranen told me you were coming sorry I wasn't here to greet you but I had some work to do in the office"

"Yes we know, I'm Thomas Dranen

"The one who found out my identity"

"Yes but I'm also someone else OK guys let's do it"

"Do what?"

They all uncover cloths he's a bit more familiar with, well all Thomas did was put on glasses and take off leg braces Shaeyera unfolded her wings

"Much better"

"Agreed those braces are uncomfortable"

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would've helped fake your deaths"

"Sorry couldn't implicate you in our supposed deaths"

"And yet it's happening anyways"

Those that knew his duel identity were shocked

"Take a look at this"

He shows them the Daily Planet title

"Bruce Wayne accused of killing the Justice League why did he do it?"

And it went on from there

"I ask again have they no shame?"

"Easy Shining Knight, there's more to news than this and I'm sure the Planet hates this just as much as we do maybe more so as he's the boss, but someone must've found evidence against him"

Just then they see the Bat signal which makes Bruce wince though only Clark saw it

"How about some dinner we haven't eaten recently and we're quite hungry"

Which was true they could all feel themselves drained from hunger

"Alfred has food on the table and before you ask I told the League but we decided not to tell the public until we had proof or more information"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the office"

But he goes to the batcave instead. A few minutes later on a rooftop

"What's the problem Jim?"

(Sighs) "Everything old friend, the Peoples Gang have lost people, and as of an hour ago I've got people missing as well, and the Joker's out loose as well"

"Backup how many officers and People's Gang are missing?"

"Five officers and ten Gang members which means..."

"Which means over half the gang is missing what about the missing officers?"

"All but three don't like you Bullock, Montoya and her partner"

His Justice League comm beeps

"Whoever you are it'd better be good...say what?!...no leave the officers alone unless absolutely necessary...I'm bringing there boss to the tower then...two for teleport"

He grabs Gordon

"Batman what are you...doing where am I?"

"Welcome to the Watchtower" (Sees Vigilante) "How are they Vigilante?"

"Most of them are critical and the one who isn't insists on seeing you and her boss about something"

Batman and Gordon quickly check the officer and sees that she's OK if a bit dazed and enter

"Clam down Montoya you're safe and we're here"

"Batman Commissioner there are Joker, Metallo and Penguin threats on both your lives and Metallo is also threatening the rest of the League"

Gordon and Batman look at each other at that

"You said that it could happen"

"Wonder Woman"

"Yes?"

"Two things get Gordon to his temporary quarters and then we need a founding meeting"

Well fifteen minutes later Batman and Wonder Woman meet

"What's going on?"

"The ten League members are alive Diana and at my house"

"But how?"

"I don't know but we're going to have to think about how to reveal this information"

And so over the next few weeks the missing League members were reintroduced to the hero community and slower still to the public. Daily Planet five months later

(Sighs) "I don't know Clark, maybe the Gang members are dead and we just don't know it"

"Come on Lois I was considered dead yet I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes but...in the corner now"

They go there

"Yes but you're Superman you can't be killed that easily"

"How do you know?"

"Various clues now come on the Detective wants a meting with us oh and Turpin too"

"It's still hard to believe Darksied didn't really kill him"

They get to the station and see Turpin

"Hey Turpin what's going on?"

"Don't know Maggie called it not me"

In the office

"OK here's the deal the People's Gang have people missing and I want to find them and bring them home as one of the best officers and two of the best reporters maybe you can come up with something you should know that this search is unofficial so be careful"

Over the next month the three looked for clues everywhere even helped Gotham Police on one of their searches but they couldn't find a thing and had to stop. Coffee shop

(Sighs) "Maybe they are dead"

"Yeah maybe"

But that's when ten bruised, wet, exhausted Gang members showed up

"Ten coffees and twenty sandwiches please"

"Here ya go, that'll be $50"

They all look at each other and it's clearly obvious that they're broke

"Put it on my tab Loui and I'll pay you Friday which is when I get paid"

"If you're sure Lois"

"I'm sure"

All of them finish at the same time and leave after Dan and Clark pay

"Nice knowing ya but we gotta scram"

"Not so fast you ten have some explaining to do to us your boss and the League"

"How do you know who we are?"

"Easy you guys have been missing for a little over a year now from your jobs and...we know the identities of all the People's Gang members"

"That would do it" (Sighs) "The police station is the only place we'll talk"

"I'll call Perry for both of us Lois"

"OK I'll see you in a bit Clark"

Once at the station they go to Maggie's office and find the original members there

"Seeing as how you've been officially dead for months I'm going to assume you've just come home and didn't know about your deaths"

"Nope we didn't know"

Hours later the Gang went home and the League went to the watchtower. Watchtower

"All that's left is finding the Question in all that rubble from the earthquake"

They get to California where the earthquake happened and started digging using their hands, shovels and powers but found that they weren't really making any progress

"It ain't working to good"

"And I don't want to risk frying him with my heat vision or we'd be half way done by now"

Everyone sighs at that

"What'll we do?"

Just then they hear Mary's voice

"People's Gang at your service Justice League we even have our own shovels"

"I'm sorry but whoever you are I"m gonna have to ask you to leave now"

"Wait! They are allowed to help"

"Metropolis?"

"The ten that have been missing have it OK guys start digging"

Hours later Mary's second-in-command speaks up

"Hey guys I think I got something"

Everyone rushes over and sees a hat

"It's his hat he must be near here"

They start the search anew and rejuvenated and fifteen minutes later hear what they'd been hoping for for hours

"I found him but I need help completely unburying him"

They unbury him completely to find two kids underneath him scared, cold, hungry and scratched up but alive

"OK let's move him gently easy now and...there he's on the stretcher"

Another medic takes the kids to the ambulance while the first medic tries to find vital signs

"Get me the defibrillators"

They give him the lowest shock while the League looks away and they keep trying on the way to the hospital but an hour after all their efforts and the doctors in the emergency room everyone had to admit the battle was lost

(Sighs) "time of death 10:05 pm"

They cover him up and wheel him to the morgue all the energy and vigor drained from them in an instant

"Checking in Question from the League"

"Time of death?"

"10:05 pm"

They put him on ice

"Who gets the honor of telling the League?"

"The doctor does"

Five minutes later she gives a nod to the doctor who sighs and dials the metrotower

"Hello...this is doctor Charles of the California hospital...I'm calling to inform you that, that as of 10:05 pm the Question is dead"

He quickly hangs up and then goes home to cry in private. In the metrotower

"I"ll call the watchtower"

He signals them and gets Wonder Woman

"Wonder Woman Question is dead"

"From the injuries right?"

"Yes"

(Sighs) "thanks for informing me watchtower out"

She hangs up and turns to see Huntress

"Huntress how long have you been here?"

"The entire conversation I was going to ask if there was nay news but that call answers that question"

"Huntress you know I didn't intend on you finding out like this"

"I know requesting a temporary leave of absence from the League"

"Permission granted see you in two weeks"

And so Huntress leaves so she could think. A week later in a coffee shop

"Coffee, Bacon and Eggs"

"One breakfast coming up"

Well in the middle of the meal she hears screaming and explosions

(Sighs) "what now?"

She sees Metallo and a few others terrorizing the town

(Groans) "not these fools again" (Sighs) "guess I'd better stop them before they wreck the town, so much for a leave of absence"

But then she though about and found out how to help without helping so she pays and starts fighting them in civ clothing but was quickly forced to retreat but at least she gave the League and the Gang enough time to show up to minor damage instead of major damage. An hour later


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys we have a problem"

"What is it?, maybe I can help"

"Not this time my prosthetics are giving out and this is an inopportune time as well"

"Get out of there I'll cover you"

But before he could he heard a scream

"Batman!"

He gets to Batman's spot to see him down and out with Toyman standing over him but fortunately Superman gets there in time to shield Batman

"Superman to watchtower emergency beam out for two"

They leave while the rest of the League fights and a few minutes later Superman was back and ready for action. Twenty minutes after Superman rejoined the fight was over

"How is he?"

"Last I knew he was in critical condition yet he ordered me back into the fight"

"We can't afford any more losses yes we have a lot of League members but even just one loss can affect us so greatly we lose our ability to function and with the loss of Question and probable loss of Batman we're going to need to use some of our regular people to analyze things like they do 'cause frankly I don't trust a lot of computers like I do those two"

What nobody knew was that there was a shadow watching themselves

"What's my next move now? To many questions too many variables, I must choose soon"

The shadow leaves but leaves something behind, a piece of paper with a question mark

(Sees something out of corner of eye) "hm hey guys did any of you see something?"

"No why?"

"Because I think I did"

She goes to the alleyway and sees nothing until she sees a paper which she picks up and looks at it

"A question mark? But why is it here unless..."

She runs further into the ally but finds nothing she looks at the paper again and makes a fist around it

"You are out there Question scared and confused probably but I will find you I promise I will find you and bring you home"

She pus it in her pocket and goes back to the group

"Find anything?"

"No must've either been my imagination or a cat"

That night at home Mary reads the newspaper but was only paying half attention to it the other half was on the paper still in her pocket so after a few minutes she just looks at the paper

"Question where are you? Why are you hiding? What's your next move?"

Well a week later Huntress was back on duty in the watchtower when the whole system crashed for a brief instant and then reboot with Question marks all over the screens

"OK what's going on here?"

Mary was there also and knew it was the next stage of the Questions plan

"Everyone stay cool I'll handle this one since Bats is recovering and Question is gone"

She puts in a disk and types some instructions and the question marks disappear

"there that should do it"

She's then sent home where she activates the disk with instructions

"if you're reading this then that mean you've found my first clue and then figured out what was going on in the watchtower meet me in Gotham harbor in two days at midnight and you'll get answers"

Two days later in Gotham Harbor

"Not here yet well I am a few minutes early"

At exactly midnight she sees a shadow

"You found the first clue and solved the watchtower problem using a disk and found the message correct?"

"Yes I did if you're the Question I actually spotted you in the ally you said you had answers I want to know them"

The shadow steps into the light and Mary is appalled at what she sees

"Oh man Q why didn't you make contact sooner?"

Question was a mess his clothes were torn, the bottom half of the mask gone, his hair askew, ad he was covered in bandages

"My job is not fully completed yet how are the kids?"

"The kids are fine playing as usual by now but also sad that you had to die to save them, they went to your funeral almost two weeks ago"

"It had to be done"

He started coughing up blood unknown to Mary

"Q are you OK?"

"I'm fine"

Mary sneezes

"come on I know a place we can warm up without an questions"

She gets closer and sees the blood

"Q you're bleeding"

"It's nothing"

"Nothing my foot, you have internal bleeding Q you need medical attention"

"No not...not yet"

He starts coughing up more blood and doesn't stop for five minutes

"Do you want to die if you complete the mission?"

"If needed yes"

(Sighs) "look if you're going to be crazy at least let me help"

"All right you can help"

A few weeks later they solve the case just as Questions situation gets worse

"Solved it now to let the watchtower know the full situation Q...Q can you hear me?"

She turns to find him out cold

"Q!" (runs over) "Mary to watchtower two for emergency beam up directly into med bay"

"Two?..."

"Just do it Arrow"

"But..."

"Now Green Arrow or you will be responsible for a death"

and with that they're beam directly into med bay where Mary promptly starts hooking Question up to machines

"You idiot letting it get this bad"

Green Arrow hes down to med bay to demand answer but is shocks at seeing Question hanging onto his life by a thread

"How is this possible?"

"Even I don't know the full story"

J'onn and Batman come in both with minor injuries but Batman needed regular check ups and on J'onn was allowed to do that so two founding members found out

"Question what is going on here?"

"He's been alive this whole time Camus is back and he decided to die by internal bleeding rather than seek medical attention" (looks at monitor) "he's in a coma and I don't want to teleport him in this condition"

"What I don't know is how he survived the collapse of the building"

"From what I can gather the surgery he performed on himself after he escaped the morgue and then cheeked further attention in one of those emergency homeless hospitals but left early"

A few days later Huntress came in injured and saw Question for the first time in over a month

"Why is he here and apparently alive?"

(Checking on Question) "long story" (sighs) "no change yet"

(Sighs) "I'll stay with him go home"

Hours later in the med bay Question woke up fighting the respirator but J'onn was there

"Question stay still for a bit"

J'onn removes the tube

"Where?..."

"You're in the watchtower medical facility you've been in a coma for a week and I sent Huntress out for dinner five minutes ago"

He then started giving Q ice chips for hydration. In Metropolis

"Well time to patrol"

She stops a robbery and leaves her mark

"Hey John what's this?" (hands over a paper)

(Looks) "it's nothing Mike just some help"

"Help that fries the circuitry"

(Under his breath) "did she have to use her powers?" (loud) "probably an accident let's go"

Well Question recovered and went back to work a week before an invasion

"I have the train"

"OK I have big ugly"

A week later

"They're back"

"Who's back?"

"The Imperious"

The founding members just stare at him

"J'onn are you sere?"

"Yes I can sense them" (telepathic) "Clark they're stronger this time we may not be able to defeat them"

"OK Superman to all Justice League members emergency meeting in the watchtower now

Meanwhile J'onn calls to Mary on Earth

"What was that?" (J'onn voice) "Mary can you hear me? Oh OK" (Mind) "yes J'onn I can hear you loud and clear"

"Mary an invasion is coming gather your team and come to the watchtower"

Mary's hit in the leg and turns to see trouble

"Sorry J'onn can't right now I"m usu"

And she starts shocking the enemy with her powers

"Don't even think about it"

An hour later she was hiding with an officer

"Where's your bravado now kid?"

"Not now officer I need to think"

But they were found

"On second thought...run!"

And they start running for their lives

"That's it Mary to watchtower to to beam up"

They're quickly beamed up

"That...was...too...close"

"A...greed..kid"

"You two alright?"

"We're fine Batman just a little out of breath is all"

"What happened?"

(Hisses in pain) "we were attacked by aliens I hurt my shoulder in the initial attack"

"J'onn I need the watchtower communication systems" (holds up her cell) "mines fried"

J'onn allows it

"Mary to all Gang members who can read me prepare for teportation..now"

All of the Gang arrives

"Mary what's going on? Hwy are there aliens in our city and destroying it?"

"They are called the Imperious and they were our first enemy"

Just then the watchtower lost all power

"What happened?"

"We've lost all power"

"OK anyone at the main station stand back or risk electrocution"

J'onn and Batman back up and Mary blasts the console with pure energy which only lasts a minute unfortunately

"That's the case is it? OK I'll be back in a few"

And so she just enters through the pad as she had just learned of this ability and goes to the generator room

"OK jeez that would do it"

"She plops the wire and gives it power and then goes back to central room

"...And while those five take care of Africa five of the Gang will protect Metropolis five will protect Gotham and the rest will invade the central core with the main team in Metropolis is everyone clear on their assignments?"

"yes" (Mary) "Gang come here and we'll split up"

They gather around

"OK Mike, Sarah you're in charge of two group Mike you have Metropolis and 'Sarah you have Gotham while I infiltrate the central core. OK Jo, Karen, Joey and Dan are with Mike, Isabelle, Drew, John Matthew and Matt are with Sarah the rest of you are with me"

And with that the group splits up Mikes group was first


	4. Chapter 4

"Where to?"

"Metropolis"

Next was Sarah

"Where to?"

"Gotham"

Finally it was Mary's turn

"Where to?"

"Metropolis"

And just like that they were there

"Where's the mother ship?"

"There"

She points to the ship and they get there just in time for entry

"OK split up it'll be harder to be captured that way"

J"non Diana and Batman join Mary but something happens to force a retreat

"What happened?"

"And where's Mary?"

"Mary's...Mary's gone, she sacrificed herself for me and the Gang are prisoners"

Unfortunately the League fell for the same thing twice. Sometime later

"Batman...Batman!"

(groans) "Clark what happened?"

Clark AKA Superman sighs

"We fell for the same trick twice"

J'onn was being tortured again when Mary showed up alive, well, armed to the teeth and ready to fight

"How is this possible I sensed no attempt to hid something from me"

"That's because I deliberately shielded myself from him and you"

She's shot at which she returns ten fold

"Eat blaster fire oh and by the way...goodbye darkness hello sunlight"

She presses a button and suddenly the group was free and the sun was shining

"Alright time to free the civilians and get the heck out of here"

"You guys go on ahead there's something I gotta do first"

"But Mary..."

One glare gets them quiet

"We're going we're going already"

Once she was alone she took off a mask to reveal someone else entirely

"History indicates Mary disappeared today and was later declared dead in truth she wound up in my time severely injured almost dead it's time to correct that mistake"

A voice is suddenly heard

"Two minutes to detonation"

The person presses a button and a knocked out Mary shows up

"come on wake up"

Mary wakes up

"Who?..."

"Not now"

She shoots a hole through the floor

"Use this to escape"

"Sixty seconds to detonation"

"Go"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine now I said...go and make up some excuse"

And Mary's pushed out of the ship

"With that done time to go home"

They push another button and disappear On the ground right after the explosion

"What took you?"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

Well thanks to an accident at Star labs only a month later Mary was transported to the past

"Ow! What happened?"

Batman comes over just then

"Are you OK miss?"

"I'm fine" (thinking) "if he's calling me miss this must be before we meet" (out loud) "Who are you and where am I?"

"Names Batman you're in the justice League watchtower

"If you don't mind what's the date?"

"June 5 2002"

(Thinking) "that's just days before we meet in Metropolis for the first time"

J'onn was there and heard her thoughts so he speaks up

"What do you mean?"

Mary starts and slips up big time

"J'onn! Don't do that! Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! Quadruple shoot and blast it all!"

She starts ranting in Spanish while being stared at

(Sighs) "I'm from the future you don't know me yet but you will soon enough"

"What happened?"

"An accident at Star labs we were testing a new comm device when it started humming well since humming and I don't mix I threw myself over the device to at least keep some people from being hurt and wound up being blasted into the past" (sighs) "I can't return home either just perfect"

Just then a Green Lantern shows up one that Mary knew too

"Mary of earth you have been found guilty of breaking the spacial/ time continuum"

"Not intentionally mind you"

"We know and as such we will return you to your proper time with no punishment"

"Works for me"

"Realize it will be exactly when the humming started"

"I know and I think I know what to do this time"

And in a flash they were gone and the two members memories wiped. Her time frozen

"What happened to them?"

"We suppressed their memories until after this incident"

"OK well see ya around, when fighting bad guys"

Time continues and Mary hears humming

"Something's wrong it shouldn't be humming like that"

"Hold on"

She presses a button which brings up glass

"get down"

She pushes the scientists down just as it exploded

"Is everyone OK?"

All the scientists sound off as fine except one

"Mark report in"

They hear nothing until a scientist speaks up

"He's over here knocked out cold but alive"

They get there as he groans and gets up

"Mark are you OK?"

"Well my body and memory seem to be intact except for wrath happened after the explosion"

"Not much trust me"

Another scientist goes over to the explosion

(Sighs) "another device down the drain"

"Well we can always try again just not too soon"

All scientists agree and Mary goes to the watchtower

"J'onn Batman we need to talk"

"Yes we do"

They go to the meeting room

"The Lantern said that you two remember Jun 5 2002 the day we first unofficially met"

"Yes we do"

"We have much to discuss Mary"

And so they talk for an hour

"...And so this time I got the scientists and myself down" (sighs) "we were close this time too, but there will be other times"

Just then her cell rang

"Hello...say what?!...I'll be down soon...no stay put until I get there...bye I have to go"

"We understand"

And so Mary is transported to Metropolis hospital

"How is he?"

"Not good I'm afraid"

"What happened?"

"We were helping after a building exploded it then collapse on him"

"Keep me informed on Mike's condition, Ben your group has section five Sara section delta Mike's group you stay here the rest of you go home and rest"

Well a year went by and Mike recover and then Carthaginians showed up to take over earth again

"Shaeyera you need to stay out of this one"

"I'm not hiding"

"He's right it's too dangerous for you"

Well she hid her wings and mace and used other weapons which worked finally it was time for the final battle

"Gang attack!"

"League defend"

Finally it was time

"Final strike"

Finally the battle ended in knowledge the League and Gang would stay


End file.
